walk you home
by shirocchin
Summary: Uraraka Ochako menyadari bahwa Bakugou Katsuki masih menggenggam separuh perasaannya. #KacchakoDrabbleEvent


_Boku no Hero Academia milik Kouhei Horikoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi kedua untuk #KacchakoDrabbleEvent. Masih ditunggu ya gaes karya kalian makasih banyak! Unch_

* * *

Udara Tokyo terasa lembap, angin musim gugur membawa hawa dingin menyelinap di balik kulit yang tertutup fabrik. Uap putih memenuhi udara ketika dua anak manusia berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Hanya desah napas dan derap langkah kaki yang menginjak daun maple yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Uraraka Ochako mengeratkan syal tebal warna cokelat muda di lehernya tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Bakugou Katsuki yang cerewet dan hobi berteriak kini membisu seperti seonggok arca. Ochako menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan, berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Lucu sekali, padahal ia bisa meminta Katsuki untuk membuatkan sedikit api. Ochako memandang langit Tokyo yang mendung. Atmosfer di antara mereka berdua terasa canggung. Katsuki beberapa kali melirik Ochako saat gadis itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Melalui sudut matanya, Katsuki mampu menerjemahkan setiap gerak gerik sang gadis yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu pulang, sialan. Bicaralah sesuatu sebelum aku mati kebosanan."

Ochako mendongak kaget. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memandangi jalan setapak yang diselimuti daun musim gugur warna-warni.

"Eh— _hehe_ , maafkan aku, Bakugou- _kun_."

Respon singkat serta cengiran salah tingkah dari Ochako membuat Katsuki membuang muka. Pemuda itu harusnya sadar diri untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan gadis sialan berpipi bulat menggemaskan.

Ochako tidak sungguh-sungguh mendiamkan pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ di sampingnya. Ia hanya bingung. Bingung harus mengawali pembicaraan tentang apa. Bingung mengenai perasaannya yang berkecamuk seiring langkah mereka memasuki kawasan apartemen sederhana yang bangunannya tidak terlalu mencolok. Tangga kayu di bawah sepatu mereka berderit, terkadang membuat Ochako tanpa sadar memekik ketakutan dengan isi kepala penuh pikiran-pikiran mengerikan seandainya tangga yang sedang mereka pijak runtuh. Ochako masih belum ingin pindah ke apartemen yang lebih layak. Harga sewa per bulan sangat murah dan Ochako bukan gadis kaya seperti Yaoyorozu Momo yang bergelimang harta.

Keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat. Katsuki bersandar di pinggiran balkon yang menghadap ke arah lapangan luas yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. Tangkai rumput bergoyang pelan dibelai angin musim gugur.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih?" Katsuki mendadak jengkel karena gadis itu masih saja diam. Ochako merogoh kunci dari dalam saku, memasukkan ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya begitu pelan.

"Terima kasih, Bakugou- _kun_. Kau memang menyebalkan dan sifatmu tak pernah berubah. Aku tidak akan cerita soal hari ini kepada Ei- _kun_. Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Mungkin, kau mau mampir sebentar?" Ochako memandang Katsuki dengan sepasang iris sayu, sebelum tangannya mendorong pintu hingga menampakkan sebagian isi kamar sang gadis. "Aku bisa buatkan susu jahe kesukaanmu, ya?"

Katsuki mendengus. Pemuda itu bersiap menuruni tangga.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu pulang. Itu saja. Aku tidak percaya si bangsat Kirishima bisa sampai kena flu sialan."

Ochako terkekeh pelan. Bukan tawa tulus. Namun gadis itu mencoba bersikap wajar di depan Katsuki. Maka, ia memilih tak mengatakan apapun saat Katsuki sudah berpindah posisi. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan sebagai kode berpamitan.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, sialan. Pintu kamarmu ditendang dengan satu kaki saja pasti sudah hancur lebur. Kau harus meminta si bodoh Kirishima untuk memperbaikinya, si merah itu pandai mengurus rumah. Jangan keluar saat malam hari. Manusia lemah sepertimu menjadi sasaran empuk para penjahat. Shit, jangan memasang senyum menyebalkan, muka bulat. Aku pulang."

Ochako masih memandangi punggung Katsuki yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangan. Gadis itu enggan beranjak masuk. Ponsel yang terus bergetar di dalam saku jaket tak ia hiraukan. Mungkin itu panggilan masuk dari Eijirou. Setelah sosok Katsuki benar-benar lenyap di ujung jalan, Ochako memutuskan masuk. Gadis itu menutup pintu, meletakkan tas sekolah di atas lantai.

Ochako diam-diam menangis tanpa suara, menyadari bahwa mantan kekasihnya masih menggenggam sebagian perasaannya.


End file.
